Christmas at the Takahashi's
by ChaoticFlower15
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Kagome and InuYasha are on their way to the Takahashi mansion for some family time with Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, and Rin. This is heavy on fluff and full or adorableness. Join in the Christmas spirit! This is a one shot I found on an old flash drive dating for 2010. Enjoy!
This is an old fanfic I found on an old flashdrive. I know it's April, but maybe there are some Christmas lovers who need a Christmas fix!

This story was originally written in 2010.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, any of the characters, etc... all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is a fanfic, therefore things are not like they are in the anime/manga.

Modern setting. Inu/Kag. CHRISTMAS!

Please enjoy!

-Flower  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas at the Takahashi's

I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve. Where on Earth has time gone? I thought to myself as I watched the Christmas lights pass by as the car drove on. I'm two weeks away with being halfway done with my junior year of high school.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Why are you so quiet, Kagome?" the black-haired boy asked. I turned my head to look at him. His dark brown eyes met my gaze with a worried look. "It's not like you to be so quiet on Christmas Eve."

"Shouldn't you be staring at the road, and not my awesomeness?" I replied, cracking a smile. "You're a horrible driver, InuYasha."

InuYasha switched his gaze to the road. "I would be a better driver if you were happy."

I sat up straight in my seat. "I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you." Even in the darkness, I could see a scarlet blush start to crawl over his face. "But to reassure you that I'm happy, I shall now turn on some Christmas music."

He groaned as I turned on the radio and set it to the Christmas station. "Anything but that!" he pleaded halfheartedly. A smile played across my lips as I turned the volume up. "Last Christmas" by Wham blasted out of the speakers. I started to sing along immediately, causing InuYasha to roll his eyes."This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special!"I sang as I poked him in the shoulder.

"Maybe I would be a better driver if you weren't quite this happy," he said, trying to hold back a smile. The rest of the car ride went the same way. A new song came on, I sang along, usually in a dramatic fashion, and Inu pretended to be annoyed. When the car finally pulled into the Takahashi's long driveway, Inu was actually singing the male part of "Baby It's Cold Outside".

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Make it my lifelong sorrow."

"At least there'll be plenty implied.

"What if you caught pneumonia and died?"

"I really can't stay."

Then both of us. "Baby, it's cold outside!" we sang as we parked the car and started toward the front entrance of Inu's house, or more literally, mansion. The Takahashis are very wealthy. InuYasha's late mother, Izayoi, was a famous pianist, and his father, InuTaisho, runs the billion dollar computer company, Takahashi Industries. Needless to say, there's a lot of money tied up in this family. But that's not why I love InuYasha. Not at all. In fact, when he brought me over to his place for dinner the first time, I nearly fainted when I saw the house. But, anyway, that's not important. Tonight I had no trouble linking arms with InuYasha and strolling into the house.

"When I stepped through the door, I removed my shoes and coat. Like a gentleman, InuYasha took my coat and hung it up in the coat room. After that, he took me to the main kitchen, which smelled of cinnamon and gingerbread. "Inu, have you been baking?"

He smirked. "Not me."

"Then who?" As I asked the question, InuYasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, entered the room wearing a green apron and holding what appeared to be a plate full of cookie crumbs. His cold eyes met mine, and he nodded in greeting. "Merry Christmas, Kagome-san," he said in a monotone voice, not sounding very merry at all.

"Let me guess: Rin made you do this?" I asked.

"No. Father did. He insisted on gingerbread men and the cooks have already left for the holiday." His youkai ears twitched in annoyance. Oh yeah, did I mention that Sesshomaru and Mr. Takahashi are full-blooded dog youkai, and InuYasha was half? No? Oops, sorry.

"That's understandable." I knew he wouldn't have baked on his own. "Anyway, where is the Christmas tree?" I asked.

"In the living room. Now if you excuse me, the next batch is almost ready to take out of the oven." Sesshomaru walked past where InuYasha and I stood and put on a pair of reindeer oven mitts.

"Come on, Kagome. I'll show you where the tree is." InuYasha put his arm around my shoulder and guided me through a door that connected to the family room. As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice a giant pile of gifts under an equally enormous tree. The tree was lavishly decorated with ornaments of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Lights were not strung only on the tree but also around the crème painted walls. They were the only source of light, giving the family room a romantic feel. I glanced at InuYasha. The lights reflected off of his raven hair in a manner that almost made him appear to be glowing.

"Inu, aren't you going to take the charm off?" I asked.

He was puzzled for a moment, then reached down to his wrist and removed a brown and black juzu bead bracelet. His hair slowly faded into its natural silver, his eyes melted back into amber, and a pair of dog ears sprouted from his head. His claws and fangs appeared once more. "I always forget to remove the Illusion Charm these days," he explained.

"Well, for my sake, remember to!" I pulled on his dog ears. "These are just to cute to cover up!" I teased.

"K-Kagome! Stop that!" He blushed, slightly embarrassed and slightly irritated.

"I don't want to! But since it's Christmas…" I released his ears. "So fuzzy!"

"Aren't they?" a deep voice boomed from behind us. Mr. Takahashi rubbed his son's ears. "I can hardly keep my hands off of them."

"DAD! That's creepy!"

Mr. Takahashi let out a huge laugh. "Ah, come on, son. You know I love you." He walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable. "More importantly, she does, too."

"DAD!"

"MR. TAKAHASHI!"

Oh my God. How embarrassing. InuYasha and I both looked at the floor, then at each other. We had been dating for almost 2 years now, and had known each other a long time before that, but still. We blushed. I looked away, embarrassed. But then Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin entered the room before we really had a chance to regain our cool. Sesshomaru sat on the couch beside his father, and Rin next to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome-chan!" Rin greeted me with a warm smile and a hug. She then returned to her spot beside Sesshomaru. Rin is an incredibly easy to get along with person, and she makes anyone feel welcome. She is only two years older than I am, but already engaged to Sesshomaru. It makes me wonder how they ended up together. Rin, like fire, and Sesshomaru, like ice. Hmm, they say opposites attract…

InuYasha grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the only available seat on the loveseat. We sat down and exchanged glances with everyone else in the room. "Let's get started!" Mr. Takahashi announced with a big belly laugh. That made me smile. For a corporate business man, Mr. Takahashi was incredibly kind and fatherly.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru sorted the gifts from under the tree like little elves, complete with little Santa hats forced upon them by their father. After they passed out the gifts, we all ripped open our presents. I heard Rin squeal and I looked up. "Thank you for the wonderful gift!" she thanked me warmly. I had bought her a bunch of hair accessories that I had thought she would like.

"You're welcome." I smiled warmly.

The others opened their gifts from me, wondering if they would be just as appropriate as Rin's. I had bought Sesshomaru a sword cleaning kit for his sword, Tenseiga, Mr. Takahashi a gift card to his favorite restaurant. InuYasha's gift was a little more personal. I had bought a picture frame, put in a picture of us from the homecoming dance, and a written a message on the back of the frame. "InuYasha, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much. - Kagome".

He smiled when he read the message. "Easily the best present ever," he told me and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and looked over to the rest of the family to see their reaction.

"We are used to it by now," Sesshomaru said as he tore open a brightly wrapped box, not looking up.

My blush deepened and InuYasha laughed. "Come on, keep opening the gifts."

After we had finished opening everything, I took in my haul. Mr. Takahashi had bought me a leather case of my iPod and the latest Paramore CD, Sesshomaru bought a purple cashmere sweater (that I'm sure Rin picked out), and Rin bought me a matching purple leather purse (I was right, Rin picked it out) and a pair of sexy, leather boots. I graciously thanked everyone, nearly beaming. They knew me so well! But one thing troubled me. Where was the present from InuYasha? I looked at him questioningly. He smiled back at me nervously. Hmm, what could he be nervous about?

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace were the Takahashi family stocking hung. He opened his stocking and took out small package wrapped in gold paper. Walking back over to me, he sat beside me on the loveseat and placed the box in my hand. He nodded, encouraging me to open it. I tore off the paper and saw "Towne Fine Jewelers on the box.

"You shouldn't get me such expensive things," I chastised. He rolled his eyes.

"Just open it."

I tried to think of some witty come back, but couldn't. So I opened the box to reveal a silver band with a diamond shaped like a heart embedded in it. My eyes widened, but before I could speak, InuYasha cut me off.

"Kagome, this is a promise ring. I know we are not ready now, but when the time comes, do you promise to marry me?" As he said the last few words, he got down on his knees on the floor.

I couldn't speak at first. I could feel the eyes of the Takahashi family all trained on me, but it didn't register quite as it should have. InuYasha's amber eyes bore into my chocolate ones, sending nothing in their gaze but pure love.

"Yes, Inu." InuYasha broke out into a huge smile when I finally found my voice. "I promise, when the time comes, I'll marry you."

Then I found his lips on mine, giving me a sweet kiss. A sneak attack!

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi," he said as he stroked my cheek.

"I love you, too, InuYasha Takahashi," I said as I pulled on his dog ears.

"AHEM. You realize we are still in the room, correct?" Sesshomaru demanded, his voice hinting at unusual amusement.

Our fantasy world popped. I looked at InuYasha, to his family, then back to him. He kissed me again, just to spite Sesshomaru, but I didn't mind. I heard Sesshomaru whisper something to Rin, who just shrugged and said, "Ah, young love!"and pretended to swoon.

"InuYasha put the ring on my finger and held my hand in his. I felt like I was going to float away I was so happy.

"This is the best Christmas ever," I sighed as I put my head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"It truly is."

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my mushy Inu and cooking baking Sesshomaru!


End file.
